


Oh jeez

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: This takes place in the first episode after chloe's bedroom scene but instead of it going smoothly sombody gets hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

                             **(Max POV)**

"Come on Max open the window so we can blow this popsicle stand." Chloe says impatiently. I move the chair away from the desk. "After you." I say to Chloe who then climbs out the window and I follow in suit.

 

Chloe makes it down before me and as I reach the edge my anxiety skyrockets. Chloe sees that I'm still on the roof and calls up to me "Come on slowpoke were burning day light."

 

 

By the time she finishes her sentence I'm full blown hypervhentlating. "Come on Max you comming or what?" "Yeah I'm comi-" before I can finish my sentence I feel myself slip into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

                        **(Chloe POV)**

I was tying my combat boots when I heard a loud  _'thump'_ I look up to see Max lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

 

"Oh my god Max!" I yell running over to her and lifting her head slightly. "You're gonna be okay yep you're gonna be just fine." I say trying to convince myself while also in the verge of tears.

 

"DAVID CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" I scream tears streaming. David runs to the phone and calls an ambulance. "Chloe what the heck happend?" David demands taking Max's head and pressing a cloth to her wound.

 

"I don't know one minuet I'm tying my shoes the next I hear a thump and see her on the ground." I answer panicking.

 

 

"Okay keep pressure on it I need to call Joyce and let her know what happend." And with that he leaves my crying on the ground Max's head in my lap and blood all over my legs and hands.


	3. Im at a loss

To be honest i have no idea how to continue this if you guys have any suggestions comment them i guess


End file.
